


Golden Horizons

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jedi!Tim, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Not!Fic, Smuggler!Jason, Trust, a little bit of, right in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Jason stared at the kid sitting across from him. He didn’t have much moral ground to stand on, but the kid couldn’t be more than fifteen and this was the seediest bar on Malastare. “You need to go where?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Golden Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarityhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/gifts).



> Many thanks to clarityhiding for prompting SPACE!! I love sci-fi, but tend to enjoy the canon that I consume, so this is a smidgen of a Star Wars AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason stared at the kid sitting across from him. He didn’t have much moral ground to stand on, but the kid couldn’t be more than fifteen and this was the seediest bar on Malastare. “You need to go _where_?”

“Klatooine.”

“Why the hell do you need to go to Klatooine?” His knowledge of Klatooine was a bit rusty, but he knew it wasn’t the kind of place a kid went by themselves. “Where’s your parents? I don’t have time for this, kid.” 

He moved to get up, but the kid pushed him back with a surprisingly firm hand. 

“I’m eighteen, I don’t have parents, and I’ll be paying you to not ask any more questions.” The kid dropped a handful of credits on the table, more than three times what Jason would normally charge for ferrying people around. Credits were losing their value now that the war was over, but this was still excessive.

“What’s your name?” He wasn’t agreeing to anything yet, but the kid sat down with a pleasant smile like he’d already won.

“I’m Tim.”

Jason would look back on this later as the point of no turning back.

* * *

[insert several months of accidental adventuring and bonding as Tim never actually makes it to Klatooine, and instead ends up planet hopping with Jason as they fly circles around the Empire]

* * *

It had been bound to happen. They’d been touch and go with a couple different bounty hunters over the past few months, and it had only been a matter of time before they were noticed. 

He still didn’t know _why_ the Empire wanted Tim so damn bad, maybe it had to do with the faraway look he got right before he guided Jason out of almost certain peril, or the way he flat out refused to talk about anything from his past. Either way, when they finally caught up, Jason had _not_ been expecting fekking Ubu to be the one to corner them. 

Emperror al Ghul’s right hand scowled at them from across the hanger, a platoon of troopers fanning out behind him with blasters drawn. 

“Any ideas, bird brain? Cuz we could really use ‘em.”

When Tim didn’t respond, Jason glanced over. He did not like the solemn resignation of Tim’s face.

“None of that now, give me one of those genius ideas!” Jason flicked his blasters from stun to kill. These guys weren’t here to play games.

Tim looked at him, smiling sadly. “Get back to the ship. I can hold them off, give you enough time to escape.”

“Oh, _hell_ no!” Jason firmed up his stance, he should have known Tim would suggest something stupidly self-sacrificing. “I ain’t going anywhere without you.”

“They’re after me, Jason. Not you! You can go live your life, but they will _never_ stop chasing me. What kind of life is that?”

Jason pursed his lips into a thin line and lined up his shot. “It’s a life worth living, and I’m gonna fight for it.”

He could feel Tim staring at the side of his head, feel the moment when Tim decided to fight, to _really_ fight, too. 

“Let’s kick some bucketbrain ass.”

There was a snap-hiss, and Jason was illuminated by golden-yellow light. The source was the Jedi laser-sword in Tim’s hand, and suddenly things made a lot more sense.

Tim smiled grimly, shifting into a defensive position. “Let’s.”

[and then they kick ass and win by the skin of their teeth and kiss as everything blows up behind them. The End!]


End file.
